


A Vulcan called Steve

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Airplane, Attack, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Hybrids, Short Story, This became more serious than I intended, Vulcan, Vulcan defense force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A lone antique 21st century airplane is piloted by a Vulcan called Steve.





	A Vulcan called Steve

"Admiral Chekov, I appreciate your gesture at arriving here so early," Came T'Pau.

Chekov nodded.

"Always willing zo come for a minister," Chekov replied. "You vere wery specific about this."

T'Pau handed him a cup.

"Admiral Sulu told me your favorite drink," T'Pau said.  Chekov took a sip. "Have you found a solution to our problem?"

"Unfortunately, ve have come zo a impasse," Chekov said, lowering the cup. There was a grimace that grew on the russian's face. "Section 31 approached me and informed me zat zere isn't a way zo solve zis problem after ve lost several ships zrying to stop zem."

T'Pau lowered the teapot down once pouring herself some.

"Difficult," T'Pau said.

"Ze Wulcan Defense Force have ze next best pilots among zem," Chekov said.

"Logically,"  T'Pau said.  "Admiral, do not feel guilt."

"Ve could do something to help," Chekov said. "Ze Enterprise D would normally help in those matters."

"Yes, it would," T'Pau said. "This is a Vulcan problem. Not a Federation problem."

"Ze admiral and ambassador would have jumped at a heartbeat to help Vulcan," Chekov said.

"They are away saving the Romulans," T'Pau said. "A mission that could mean certain death."

Chekov looked up from his tea.

"Is zere something you want to tell me?" Chekov asked.

"Consider this my last day as Vulcan's Prime Minister," T'Pau said. "My replacement is S'tiif. He will be impatient."

"Ah, young," Chekov said, understandingly. "Ze admiral has been wondering when you were going to retire."

"Vulcan will be entering a new age, Admiral," T'Pau said. "There needs to be a new face to guide them through the events of this week."

Chekov took a sip from the cup then swallowed.

"I have been honored to work with you, Prime Minister," Chekov said, earning only a nod from the grayed Vulcan.

She took another sip.

"As to you, Admiral," T'Pau replied, her aged eyes meeting the bald security chief. "As to you."

* * *

The camera panned into the city of Shi'Kahr with the text '2387' in white text contrasting against the dark series of towers that were slick and slender to the eye. The camera swung from side to side and twirled in a circle as a cheer was heard. The camera panned back as the view spun in a circle among loud, obnoxious cheering. Pointy ears and a large forehead crest stood out from the side of the pilot's figure and short dark, curly hair that took on the form of the Vulcan bowl cut. This individual is Steve. Steve is a former Volunteer Defense Pilot for the Vulcan Defense Force who was seated alongside a pointy eared blue Andorian hanging onto the rails.  That is Shrek, Steve's cousin.

"COUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Shrek called. "You are insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Shrek?" Steve asked, glancing over toward his cousin.

"No,"  Shrek stood up from the chair then bolted out opening the door and fled down the hall where he puked in the bathroom.

"Wooohooo!" Steve said, as the plane twirled into the air taking along the clouds and curved in the sky making  a trail of clouds that seemed to be the universal live long and prosper greeting. There was a red alert coming from the old fashioned scanner that indicated he was being followed. His brown eyes gestured up toward the window.  His emotional demeanor was replaced by a very calm expression.

Shrek's bulky frame came through the hall being while being tossed from side to side.

"Cousin!" Shrek said, coming into the cockpit. "What in the name of Andoria are you planning?"

"It is logical to give them a tour of the Vulcan Science Academy's recent sculptures," Steve said. "Hold on to your boxers."

Shrek was forced down by the fast speed as Steve pressed a leveler sending the two Vulcan Police Cruisers visibly slowing down behind.

"Cousin!" Shrek called.

"Remain calm and do not be bothered by this altercation," Steve said.

"I am in your stupid foraged antique plane--"

"This is a 2018 Elite Airplane," Steve cut him off. "This is a extremely rare model that can only be duplicated by having the correct schematics, photographs, and material to give a convincing 2018 model. This was well preserved by crash landing in a sea cave where it lost all hands. It was discovered and restored in 2285 by Submarine Archeologist Hedwin Gozumen."

Shrek came to a stop alongside Steve.

"You're a sucker to being tricked," Shrek said.

"Buckle up, Shrek," Steve said. "we are almost there."

Shrek sat down as a loud, calm voice came over the radio.

"Please park your vehicle and speak with us,"

Steve glanced over toward Shrek.

"How fast were you going?" Shrek asked.

"Eighty-nine," Steve said, as Shrek's blue eyes widened.

"Eighty-nine miles per _hour_ in Vulcan airspace?" Shrek asked, in a high pitch tone.

"Yes," Steve replied.

"You said you would do sixty-five!" Shrek said.

"It must have slipped my mind," Steve said.

"Cousin, you are going to get yourself killed!" Shrek exclaimed, his eyebrows raised and his antennas grew alert.

"I am not called the best pilot on the Vulcan  for no reason," Steve reminded him. "There is no reason to believe that my careful precaution will get us killed."

"You are calling me illogical?" Shrek asked.

"No," Steve said. "You are."

"Savage," Shrek said.

"I am the only one capable of getting a Earth bound plane antique to Earth on a special permit," Steve added.

"Yes, because you happen to be a friend of the curator of the big museum about flight!" Shrek said, as Steve turned his head onto the screen.

"Hold on to your pants," Steve said 

Steve lowered the airplane down toward the wider section of the valley that grew thinner from above that it prevented the Vulcan Police from chasing after them. Steve glanced off toward the adjoining walls observing the sculptures that were currently being worked by students chipping away with the correct tools. Steve's airplane passed by the nonchalant students ignoring what was going on from behind them as the wind briefly disturbed their academy outfits sending dust be unsettled. Steve went through a series of wide tunnels that were light blue reflecting light inside the plane and came out on the other side of the planet.

"Do you have a trafficking ticket that I don't know about?" Shrek asked, earning a thick slanted eyebrow raise in return.

"No," Steve said. "I had to have a little run with my federation credits," he grew a uncharacteristically un-Vulcan smirk on his face. "It was worth the ride."

Shrek slunk in the chair.

"Is it worth the ride for me?" Shrek asked. "I could be charged for evading a speeding ticket, too!"

"You are being illogical, Shrek," Steve replied, earning a sharp glare from Shrek. "You would only be charged if you had aided and embedded in a heinous crime." Steve opened a compartment then handed a package of pretzels to Shrek.

"I can't stay mad at you for long," Shrek said.

"That it is," Steve said. "I flew honorably today."

"Honorably?" Shrek asked. "Now that's just funny coming from someone who evaded the cops."

"I did it fair," Steve said. "I didn't cheat. I didn't disrespect the Vulcan Police Force by crashing them down. I used the short cut that they couldn't take. That is honorable."

"The only Vulcan/Klingon Hybrid I know and you love flying rather than fighting in hand to hand combat," Shrek said. "When do you think they are going to live?"

"They will leave the site by zero eight hundred," Steve said. "Usually."

* * *

The two cousins watched the figure of T'Khut move over Vulcan. Steve lifted off from the temporary landing padd heading off in the direction of Shi'Kahr. The scene changed from golden, well carved scenery to a bustling city. Shrek moved up from the chair going toward the doorway as the man made the descent downwards keeping his distance between the buildings searching for a clearing from below. There was a wide enough gap to make the landing according to the scenery before him. Shrek opened the hatch as the airplane hovered above the ground then he jumped out where he landed safely to his feet. He turned around watching the air plane lift off again and gave the ta'al. The scene followed the airplane toward the outer rims of ShiKahr directly into the mountains chased by the night from behind.

The airplane came to a landing behind at a hanger behind a small situated Vulcan house. The doors automatically closed behind the aircraft. The pitch black room became highlighted in dim lights installed along the corners of the hangar that displayed various airplanes in different sizes. The landing into the hangar bay had been smooth as it had always been. He patted on the arm rest of the pilots chair then stood up from it making his way toward the door. He turned the door knob then made his way into the other half of the airplane. He looked on toward the chairs that were shaped like eggs that had been cut out in the center lined in sections. He placed his hand on to the top of a egg-chair feeling the smoothness to it but the age of it.  He closed his eyes. When Steve reopened them, he can see the passengers minding their business while strolling through the line. It was easy to visualize it for a pilot. And for some reason, he could feel a connection to this specific plane. He didn't know why. He just did.

It felt like home to him than his Vulcan bound dwelling.

His bondmate, T'Polio, didn't seem to understand his desire to fly in the sky.

His parents were left at a loss when he decided not to not to become a member of the  Klingon Military but rather signing up to be a member of the Vulcan Defense Force when he was old enough. When he was approximately seven point three Vulcan years old, Steve wandered during his kahs-wan only to be pulled by a unseen force to a antique flight show. Which is where he stole his first airplane and soared into the sky for hours evading capture instead of going out to fulfill his Kahs-wan. He had spent a total of three days on the run until he ran out of fuel _and_ supplies. Operating it as though he had flew it before when it was in fact his first flight. Braving the harsh winds of the mountains of the elders from the lower half of Vulcan, managing to avoid crashing into a mountain, and avoiding the Vulcan police for three days sufficed for survival. This was the same airplane that was there on a airplane show for pilots. T'Polio remembered the lousy pilot very clearly as it was the only thing that Steve discussed at great lengths as a child after returning from the ride. A messy cockpit, severely in need of repair seats, and everything was terrible. It was supposed to be a visual presentation from the outside but when he set his eyes on it that was when Steve knew he had to go in. The pilot let him in, heavily drunk on Romulan ale, and regaled him in exaggerated tales of where the airplane had been. From there, taking control of the airplane was easy and the pilot had passed out by then. The pilot had a bad anxiety attack at first but then calmed down after noticing how well the flight was going and the young hybrid was pretending to be a captain. Pretending, maybe it wasn't pretend after all.

No one understood when he had space to go much to his desire in the Vulcan Expedition Force. That was different. Very different compared to dragging the clouds with the tail and the wing blades of the space craft. The feel of gravity exerting against him propping him against the chair, the challenges it gave him when it came to the Vulcan birds and avoiding them. It was different from having to expect ion storms, minimeteorological storms, and anomalies that took spaceships away into the void never to be seen again. Vulcan did not have its Bermuda triangle unlike many of the planets in the federation including Earth. The logic behind these Bermuda triangles were sound and reasonable regarding why air craft went missing during mid-flight, why ships suddenly sunk, or why they had lost all hands aboard but remained intact to be recovered properly. He came to a stop at the hatch then turned toward the transparent passengers as he slid down the leveler. A ladder extended out of the side of the airplane coming toward the golden themed floor. It came to a stop against the floor with two soft, low clicks. Within the blink of a eye, the passengers vanished before his eyes then he opened the hatch with a pleased smile and walked down the stairs where there stood a set of grave looking Vulcan Defense Officers. He abruptly stopped in his tracks with one hand on the rail.

They were in old uniforms that he hadn't seen in over fifty years. The last time that he had to wear the uniform was during the attack launched by a strange set of aliens that wanted to launch a terrorist attack on ShiKahr to  destroy a section where Ambassador Sarek was lurking with his bondmate Perrin arranging yet _another_ adoption. Sarek was a wide known Vulcan foster parent taking in orphans left behind from attacks launched by Romulans, the Borg, etc. When the most impossible event happened, members of the S'chn T'gai clan would come forward to house a number of the orphans rather temporarily. They wore two piece uniforms: beige and black decorated in metal shoulder plates.  They wore helmets that resembled baseball hats made on Earth with a touch screen band around the hats that blinked rapidly their function in blue text.

"You are not the Vulcan Police Force," Steve said, keeping his composure before _them._

"That we are not," replied T'Shar.

"What brings you here?" Steve said, resuming his walk down the path.

"Steve, son of Karswuargh and T'Pen, house of Secor, you are hereby reactivated for duty," T'Shar said, handing Steve a padd.

Steve kept his composure then looked down toward the padd feeling overwhelmed in shock and his heart drop into his stomach.

"Dif-tor heh smusma," Steve said, performing the ta'al with his free hand. _Live long and prosper_

"Sochya eh dif," T'Shar replied, returning the gesture. _Peace and long life._

The group walked away from the  lone hybrid.

"Hal-tor weh-rom do nash-veh nahp," came the assistant from beside T'Shar. _Go better than I thought_.

* * *

The door to the household of Secor opened. T'Polio stroked her sehlat while reading a padd. The dead silence that had entered into her home drew the woman's attention. She lifted her head up as he came over to the dining room chair and sat down in a way that a slouched kind of way. It was like he had been given bad news. He placed the padd on to the table and had his hands cupped together into his lap.  She slowly stood up from the couch patting on the sehlat's head.  Gone were the cheerful qualities from a nice day of flight that usually came with a smile, a twinkle in his eye, and laughter only replaced by someone who had been drained of everything. It was like he had watched the news hours ago regarding the unexpected destruction of several Starfleet ships engaged in combat against a large circular mothership. 

A mothership more massive than any kind that had been seen before in history headed somewhere unknown in federation space after attacking a planet.  She had recently watched a entire planet be pillaged by the mothership and classes of evacuation vessels fleeing the disaster. In total, there were two million survivors (those who had packed and dusted off their evacuation ships after hearing such a large vessel was headed their way) and causalities were yet to be known. The federation were still surveying the damage and searching for any more survivors long after the mothership had left leaving behind drones, fighters, and city destroyers to prevent any colonization attempts. The news had been grim and concerns were already spreading regarding one question. _Who is next?_ Federation planets were on edge and everyone was in the dark regarding where it was going but most people on the news were claiming it had to be Earth. The heart of the Federation, the killing blow, would be next _logically_. The sehlat raised their head up ever so curiously. She came toward the padd that he had discarded. The sehlat traveled over to Steve then rested their big head on his knees.

"They have reactivated you," T'Polio said. "This must be a very important matter."

"I believe I know what it is, my cherished one," Steve said, rubbing the sehlat's head. "The wording on this indicates it is a massive foe."

"The Borg," T'Polio said. All color from the woman's face drained. The facts were: they were not going to stand a chance.

"It does not say," Steve replied.

"How can they not say?" T'Polio asked, her emotional control briefly failed to reveal her anger.

"They do not know what they call themselves,"  Steve said.

"It has to be Borg," T'Polio said, calmly, yet the panic was in her eyes.

"The Borg have several weak points that can be exploited," Steve said.  "If it were, they would have put the information in. It is a new enemy that has been made by Vulcan." she placed the padd down turning in his direction."Who it is. . is a very troubling question."  It was the spaceship that had destroyed so many Sovereign class vessels. Hundreds of lives lost trying to stop the enemy from  coming to Vulcan.

"Logical," T'Polio said.

"You are concerned," Steve said. "You should be."

"That is not helpful," T'Polio said, Steve stood up gently patting on the huffing Sehlat's head that rubbed against his knee. "I enjoy your company." T'polio lowered her head.

"As do I," Steve said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You must go to my relatives on Qo'Nos before morning."

"I shall," T'Polio said "I await you at the appointed place." She held out her hand.

One hand let go of her shoulder then took her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you, my cherished one," Steve said, sending positive feelings through his bond toward his bondmate.

"Taluhk nash-veh du," the fear was in her voice and in her mind. The fear that she was going to lose her adun. _I cherish thee._

"I will shield you," Steve said. "If it comes down to it."

"I do not need to be shielded," T'Polio said, lifting her head up. "I need to be with my partner."

"They do not allow co-pilots," Steve said. "Much as I do not like it, this must be followed. I would be honored to bring my aduna into battle." He cupped the side of her face. "You know how to fly." 

T'Polio nodded.

"I will be flying without my wings," T'Polio said.

"You have wings," Steve said.

"You are my wings," T'Polio said.

"Then use me as your sail and sail your way to Qo'Nos," Steve said. "I will always be with you. Always."

"I need help packing," T'Polio said.

"As you wish," Steve said, softly and affectionately. "Take Little Bear with you."

"I shall," T'Polio said, as the sehlat crashed into their arms sending them tipping over to the floor.

"Little Bear!" Steve said, with a laugh.

Little Bear licked Steve and T'Polio while laid between them.

* * *

"Spork, it's going to be fine," Shrek said, walking alongside a much taller Vulcan with who had blonde braided hair.  
  
"It won't be," Spork replied. "Our cousin is going out there to die. The chances of survival are incredibly slim standing at ninety nine point nine percent."

"One percent chance of being alive," Shrek said.

"He will die like a Klingon," Spork said. "Honorably."

"Don't call him that,"  Shrek said. "He doesn't like being called a Klingon for Shran's sake."

"Vulcans do not see this as a opportunity to battle, gleefully, but he does," Spork said. "It is fact. You were not the one rescued by him in a Yautja problem."

Shrek rolled his eyes

"What makes him happy is flying out there," Shrek said. "He is the best pilot on any planet and he is more than capable of getting out of that problem."  
  
"Surak and Kahless may not be on his side," Spork said.  
  
"You want him to be a coward and desert Vulcan?" Shrek asked  
  
"It is not logical to waste such talent on this battle that is destined for failure," Spork said.  
  
"You're so negative, Spork," Shrek said. "Why not get your hopes up? That down thinking is going to make you miserable."  
  
"My parents were on the USS Pegasaus A," Spork said. "All hope for a  peaceful resolution is extremely dim."  
  
"Wait a second, are you saying that Pegasus was part of the Sovereigns?" Shrek asked.  
  
 "It is," Spork said.  
  
 "I grieve with thee," Shrek said.  "Did you have any relatives on the other Sovereigns?"  
  
"No, I have some on the Galaxy classes," Spork said. "They were exploring a new anomaly during the battle."  
  
"You are most fortunate," Shrek said.  
  
"But Steve did," Spork added.  
  
 "Who?" Shrek asked, feeling his heart sink.  
  
 "The twins," Spork said.  
  
"The twins. . . The twins. . . " Shrek said "I didn't feel them when they exploded. They can't have been there."  
  
"They were," Spork said. "Explains why I haven't gotten any replies from them since this morning."

"What if they can't because they are in escape pods?" Shrek asked.

"The chances are very slim anyone survived _that_ ," Spork said. "It was done very quickly."

The cousins came to the door of the barn. They slid the large door open partially to reveal the vast collection of airplanes coated in dust. There was a retro shuttle that seemed to be missing. The dirt had the outline of the spacecraft on the floor giving a good idea of what it looked like. Steve was fastening up a new suit  standing in front of the ladder to the airplane. It was a much newer uniform with breast pockets. The suit was a bright red with a secondary black theme. It resembled somewhat of the Starfleet uniforms from the 2380's and long black pants that fit his lower figure. He turned in the direction of his cousins giving them a nod. He placed his hands, covered in gloves, on his hips.  
  
"What brings you here?" Steve asked. "The lift off  to approach the enemy is not set until the next five hours."  
  
"Our goodbyes," Spork said.  
  
"No," Shrek said. "We came here to tell you that we will be cheering you on."  
  
"And you're still here rather than taking a shuttle to a distant planet?" Steve asked.  
  
"We are staying here and cheering you on, dummy," Shrek said. "You're family and family is always there to encourage you on."  
  
"You really are the best cousins a pilot could ever ask for," Steve said, placing his hands on their shoulders with a touched expression on his face.  
  
"Have you petitioned for a place in the ancient hall of thought?" Spork asked.  
  
"I do not belong there," Steve said. "In my long life, I have been put aside, judged, ignored because of my heritage. They had all the opportunities to embrace me but they decided not to. I will not have one contain my katra because I have none to give according to Vulcan custom only Vulcans are capable of giving their souls away and my soul is bound to be dissolved. According to  Klingon custom, I am bound for Gre'thor for existing as something that is not meant to be. These beliefs clash against each other, contradict each other, as I do have a soul but I am done with being rejected by Vulcan minds. I am neither Vulcan or Klingon," he gazed around the room then turned his attention on to his cousins with a smile. "I am neither."

"Understood," Spork said.  
  
"How do we grieve for you?"  Shrek  asked. "The Klingon way or the Vulcan way?"  
  
"Do it the human way," Steve said. "Everyone does say I am more human than Vulcan or Klingon."  
  
"The human way?" Shrek asked. "How do humans grieve?"  
  
"Ask the computer or a human being you know," Steve said, taking his hands off their shoulders.  "I have to get the airplane out of here. So it would be very helpful if you got the doors open for me." he turned his head toward the doors then back on his cousins. "You know where to find the radio if you like to encourage me."  
  
"It would be my honor, cousin," Shrek said, with a nod then went toward the doors.

"You could have refused and joined your bondmate," Spork said.  
  
"I have a duty to Vulcan," Steve said. "You haven't seen the news? The cities they've destroyed? Studied them? I have. I watched the news after I made T'Polio head on to Qo'Nos just to get a idea of what I am facing before I go into battle, cousin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spork asked.  "This is the first time in federation history they have popped up."  
  
 "They look exactly alike," Steve replied.  
  
"Cousin," Spork said.  
  
"The documentary was under Independence Day," Steve said.  
  
"Cousin, that never happened," Steve said.  "That is all fiction."  
  
"Then how did the humans nearly go into extinction?" Steve asked.  
  
"They had a world war 3, Steve," Spork said. "Had that been true, they would have been more advanced than they were now."  
  
"It is worth a try,"  Steve said.

"That it is not," Spork said, then looked over toward the belly of the airplane and his attention returned to the man. "You did not."  
  
"I did," Steve said.  
  
"That isn't going to work," Spork said. "How are you going to land a airplane on a Harvester's mother ship?"  
  
"The thing about flying for me," Steve said. "Is that I am a fly in the sky."  
  
"Excuse me, but that vessel is so big it will be noticed," Spork said. "Wake up, landing on it is not going to work."  
  
"He is right," Shrek said. "You're going to be a Andoria condemned eagle."  
  
"I know the risks," Steve said.  "and I accept them."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Shrek asked.  "Turn the airplane upside down  and fly it up there? You're going up their ship like a flying coffin with arms busting out like a awakened zombie being abducted? That is the only way it would work."  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Steve asked.  
  
"Why don't you become a virus," Spork said.  
  
"That won't work," Steve said.  
  
"No, it could work," Shrek said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Our level of technology is not comparable," Steve said.  
  
"That's not what he means, cousin," Spork said.  
  
"Running around making chaos," Shrek said. "Or flying around, depending how big it is, giving the remaining Vulcan's enough time to evacuate. And you might need help making that chaos. We are very good at being chaotic if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"I did not allow my bondmate passage and I will not allow my cousins as well," Steve said. "I will not break the rules. I will not run around causing chaos, Vulcan doesn't have time for  that kind of mission. If we had that sort of time then  I would be  considering it heavily and carrying your idea out."  
  
The cousins nodded their heads, understandingly.  
  
"You really ought to consider that your independence day idea is really lacking in ideas," Spork said. "You need a military vessel not  a civilian one."  
  
"I petitioned to go last," Steve said. "They accepted it."  
  
"Your airplane needs shields and defense if you're taking it into battle," Shrek said. "It's a good thing we packed. If you like to do your Independence Day then do it with some help and getting a clamp system installed for that missile with the equipment you got around here. Really? Duck taping the missile to the landing gear? You're better than that! You got a really messed up death wish."

"I did not use duck tape!" Steve insisted, as his cousins turned away  headed in the direction of the large doorway.

Shrek flipped Steve off.

* * *

There was a set up road for the airplane with light fixtures set on the edge covered by a small, square solar panel on the center.  T'Khut came over Vulcan casting the nightly shadow over the planet. A series of bright lights made a lane that formed from the resting place of the planes. Steve hugged Shrek then stepped aside to face Spork. Spork held his hand up that was still and composed contradicting the fear in his eyes. He placed his hand onto the smaller hand completing the el'ru'esta, the hand embrace. A honored feeling traveled from one person to the other. It was Spork's way of saying 'Amsetri tre', _your presence honors us_.  It was only a nod that made him fight back tears returning a feeling of gratitude. He took his hand back linking it with his other hand.

He looked toward the men then gave the ta'al, "Live long and prosper,"

"Peace and long life, cousin," Spork replied.

"I will see you after the battle, Steve," Shrek said.

Steve nodded.

"If this fails, you must take the other shuttle plane I adapted," Steve said.

"We will," Spork  and Shrek said in unison.

 _THE ENEMY HAS ARRIVED, THE ENEMY HAS ARRIVED, VULCAN DEFENSE FORCE ATTEND BATTLE STATIONS!_ the speakers installed around them wailed.

Steve seemed content then walked up the flight of stairs to the plane. Steve closed the door behind him and walked down the  row coming toward the cockpit. The lights in the airplane flipped on ever so warmly placing a hand on the back of the passenger seats with a distinct feeling that it was occupied. He spared seat by seat a glance to find they were not occupied as he had sensed. He returned his attention forward right where the door to the cockpit was. He turned the knob and closed the door behind him coming toward the seat that he sat down into. Steve started the airplane. The newly installed scanners, lasers, guns, and other artillery activation switches loomed behind his head including one big button that was set for the missile. The elite airplane's cockpit glowed a gentle shade of rainbow colors from around the individual. The airplane began speeding down the runway tilting itself upwards with landing gear beginning to roll up. Shrek cheered, loudly, excitedly, as Spork's eyes watched in heavy concern the airplane headed toward massive space craft.

Evacuation shuttle crafts were departing from ShiKahr still in a steady, consistent speed. Vulcan families who had decided to remain watched the massive saucer be approached by the Vulcan space crafts that were covered by the darkness. The evacuation shuttles split away from the large saucer going into the free open space. His cousins seated in front of the radio watching the scene unfold from the distance watching the distant small shapes over ShiKahr. They had company around them in the form of their plural partners who had just arrived.  One by one they took each others hand bracing for the next move mentally cheering on their cousin-in-law.

"Fire at will," came the calmly delivered command from over the radio.

Steve slipped on a head set then pressed on a button underneath a long dark stick.

"Hello," Steve said. "This is your captain speaking. We are about to enter a storm that is set to have a heavy turbulence," in many ways this battle was set to be one. "Remain calm. The stewart will inform you of ways to keep yourself calm in the meantime. We will be exiting this storm shortly, ladies and gentlemen. Captain out." Steve placed the head set on to the counter.

The elite airplane lagged behind the Vulcan defense vessels.

Steve's eyes grew large at the sheer design of the vessel. It was circular and massive similar to the one seen in Independence Day. A striking resemblance to the city destroyers sent to annihilate cities at a time. He was right. They were going to be firing on ShiKahr unanimously. Large, strange vessels came out of the  destroyer. Steve reached his hand out for the headset only to stop and realize, they wouldn't listen to someone without proof.  He looked over the window to see the still lit windows to Vulcan buildings. Some of them were pitch black showing nothing but windows staring back at him. There had to be roughly a million Vulcans still residing in ShiKahr. The reports from the news indicated that most of the other cities had been evacuated as they had less the massive population found in ShiKahr.

Steve lowered down getting out of the back swinging the airplane out of the way of the crowd that acted as a buffer between the fighters coming from the harvesters. The elite airplane trembled from side to side once a defense ship exploded beside it making the lights inside the airplane turn off briefly sending it fall. Humans had a tendency to predict the impossible and share it in various ways while giving off a 'this was very weird and I am still not over it and I don't know how to explain this' feel to it. He struggled to regain control of the flight  while trembling heading toward the ground. _God help me_. His hand tightly gripped on to the joystick moving it in the direction that he wanted it to go in, repeatedly, as his eyes grew large. The power miraculously kicked back on allowing him to tip the elite airplane up. It flew on leaving a loud sonic boom behind. He flew underneath the city destroyer and flipped the switch. The paneling from the bottom of the elite airplane slid apart to reveal the missile lowered down by a set of clamps. A spark came from the clamps. He looked up  toward the computer screen as the missile slipped sideways peeling out of the clamps way.

"You can do it, cousin!" Shrek's voice came over the radio. "Go, go, go!"

"We believe in you," came the mixture of other calm voices in the background.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Shrek said.

He turned his eyes toward the remaining night sky in the distance. Suddenly, thousands of light years away, so did T'Polio as though she sensed him with a un-Vulcan look with pleading eyes. He soared through the sky surrounded by massive destruction from around him. He flipped switches that made the weapons fire off at the approaching fighters sending them swaying away from him damaging them quite a deal. Some fighters struck the elite airplane leaving holes riddling in her once smooth, straw like torso sending many furniture falling. The high voltage beam was powering up beneath the city destroyer. The familiar brightness grew and grew a he came closer toward it highlighting his dark face in blue. Gravity forced his back against the chair as his life played against him. Steve felt a sense of belonging in the silent seconds that he had to himself. The tip of the airplane met the energy. There was a bright light that expanded followed by smoke, flames, and pieces of metal falling apart as the explosion traveled upwards in all directions  that earned looks of awe from the remaining  Vulcans in the city.

T'Polio stared out of the window, numb, visibly drained. Steve's cousins hearts fell at the explosion as they felt him leave. With renewed vigor, the Vulcan Defense Force lead the still attacking fighters away from the city toward the mountains becoming a mass of lights that grew and expanded changing the scene. Steve was still at the wheel but the sky wasn't there at all just replaced by a soothing, loving white light and he was  still sitting in the chair. Steve had the strangest sensation that he wasn't alone. He looked over to see a human dressed in 21st century period uniform. He  was untouched by time itself with baggy eyes from not sleeping as often as he needed to.

"About time you got back in the cock pit, Captain," Carlson said. "Flying in suspension with hundreds of passengers wanting to get to their next stop?" Steve laughed in return.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long," Steve replied.

"For the last three minutes?" Carlson asked.

"It hasn't been three minutes," Steve replied.

"Oh, how long has it been down there?" Carlson asked.

"Try three hundred," Steve said.

"Three hundred years. . ." Carlson's eyes widened.

"I have been waiting to get back into that cockpit. You have no idea how long I wandered around interested in the ocean as a Cardassian."

"Sounds like that life was very long and tedious," Carlson said.

"Two lives," Steve corrected. "I died as a Vulcan/Klingon hybrid."

"Aliens?" Carlson asked, his eyes growing big.

"Yes," Steve said, with a nod. 

"That must have been a blast," Carlson said.

"It really wasn't," Steve said. "So, do we got clearance for landing with the passengers?"

Carlson grew a big smile.

"Where we are going. . ." Carlson said.  "we don't need clearance. Getting there is a two man flight."

Steve picked up the radio and clicked on it.

"This is your captain speaking," Steve said. "We are headed to the airport. Flight 317 is set to make a early landing."

There was a click then instant loud cheering echoed through the airplane as it soared through the nothingness heading toward distant blue sky.

* * *

Chekov stared at the hologram of the fleeing vessel coming away from the exploding mothership that lingered a few miles from Earth.  


"Vho's idea vas it to put a virus into it?" Chekov asked. "Get me zhat ship!"  


The Starflee officers shared shrugs as the man turned his gaze back onto the holographic screen that became colorful to the eye.

It was a airplane shuttle that was occupied by a large group of Vulcans who seemed to be smiling subtly over their success. Shrek was the one laughing the most holding up a glass of Romulan Ale sharing a toast to his relative. The large spaceship turned away from Earth then made a course into the starry map. The camera went down to reveal it was Vulcan with T'Polio in a black outfit complete with a veil staring up at the night sky holding on to a encased item in her arms. It was red, silver, and golden fabric. She was heading toward the house of Secor that seemed to be pitch black. None of the windows were lit. The hangar bay that once had been used by her bondmate on a daily basis remained open. As though it hadn't been closed since his departure and the runway was still there. Little Bear was seated on the balcony wagging the long tail from side to side. The sehlat ran toward her coming to a stop when placing their legs onto her lap and earning a head rub.   


T'Polio sighed, glancing up toward the night sky.  


"I understand now why you loved the sky, ashayam," T'Polio said, then grew a small smile at the sight of a flying light soaring through the night sky on the verge of tears.  


Little Bear looked up in the direction that had T'Polio's  attention.  


**The End.**  


**Author's Note:**

> See? I am capable at making fanfictions not centered on canon characters and finishing them. . . After a very long while figuring out scenes and what happens next and their characterization. Like Steve. Making Steve and T'Polio have a endearing, enjoyable that is cheesy and romantic relationship at its core was always in the cards. Steve is neither Klingon or Vulcan in his mind as he is a man of two worlds so that gave me some freedom in his characterization. One is to be warrior and another is to be peaceful and emotionally restrictive. He found his balance respecting his cultures.


End file.
